Her New Family
by KylieMarie1998
Summary: Eighteen years after Isabella "Bella" Swan had met the Cullens, she moves away from Forks to a town in Texas. While there, she meets someone new and had three children (two boys and one girl). But soon Bella becomes a widow woman, having her move back to Forks to stay with her father, who was growing ill by the moment. Soon her two sons make friends with people from her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Leaning his head on the window, seventeen-year-old Emmett Charles Michaels was eyeing the trees that they were passing with his brown eyes, which was similar to his mother's brown eyes. But he got his auburn hair from his late father. He was very close to his father but he got shot in front of the seventeen-year-old eyes, making his mother and siblings feel very worried about their comedian in their family.

In the back seat, his identical twin brother (Lucas "Luke" Noah Michaels II) couldn't help but keep his eyes on Emmett. Everyone in the truck knew that he was there when it had happened. Since that night, Emmett hadn't been the same. It was upsetting him and their family. But their fifteen-year-old sister (Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Michaels) was the most upset with the sadness that Emmett was showing. In the truck, everyone was quiet for different reasons.

Their mother (Isabella "Bella" Michaels (nee Swan)) glanced over at the teen in the passager seat and knew why he was very upset. He was going to the store with his father but someone had pointed a gun towards the two and were going to end both of their lives but someone had shown up, saving Emmett but not her husband.

"Emmett, Luke, and Nessie, your Papa Charlie is very excited to see ya," Bella told her three wonderful children with a soft smile on her lips.

Nessie was the first to react, "How is Papa Charlie doing, mama?"

Bella frowned, not knowing how to answer her baby girl. Bella's father, Charlie Swan, hadn't been feeling well the past few months. She had promised him that she would visit him and probably stay with him for a while. When her sons were born, her father and a few of his friends had added more rooms in the tiny home. Now, there are three rooms in the home. When she visits her father, Bella and Nessie would share one room while her late husband and their boys would share the other room.

Instead of lying to her children, Bella decided to tell the truth, "He is not doing well, Ness. I'm hoping that he will get better very soon. But I don't think he will get better any time soon, sweethearts."

"Of course, he isn't, ma. He's dying," Emmett said plainly without glancing at his family, having Bella sighed softly, "Em. I know you are very upset with what had happened to your father but I don't think he would want you to act like this."

His brown eyes glanced over at his mother, feeling guilty for acting out, "I'm terribly sorry, ma. I never might to hurt you and my siblings. I was there. I saw it happen, mama! I could have saved him!"

"I know, baby boy. But maybe this was his fate."

Emmett kept his eyes on his mother. Fate. That's what his parents are always talking about. They are always telling him and his siblings to never deny fate. That made him think about his father's fate. _No one's fate is to die_, he thought to himself.

"Mama, I doubt that was his fate. He should be here with us, visiting Papa Charlie," he said softly, glancing back out of the window.

"I know that, Emmett. Your father was a great man. He would have done anything for this family. I'm certain that he is looking over us right now in the Heavens," Bella said, giving him a sad smile.

Bella wasn't really into the religious things but her late husband was, having her give it a try but she felt like that it was really her and he understood that

"You don't believe in Heaven, mama," Luke said in the back, confused why his mother would say that.

"I know that, Lucas but your father did and if he did, then I do and I believe that's where he is now, watching over us."

"Mama, I don't want to switch schools," Nessie complains loudly in the back, having Bella shake her head at her foolish daughter that she loves to the moon and back,

"Ness. We had spoken about this before we left Texas. You are starting next week, darling. Don't worry, your brothers are a grade higher than ya and if you need them, don't be afraid to ask for their help. Y'all going to help your sister, right boys?"

"Yes, mama," the twins said in unison, "No one will mess with Nessie Michaels without messing with us."

Bella smiled sadly at her children. Now, that she's a widow, Bella felt like people will treat her different but that's not what she wants in life. Her father hasn't found out about the shooting of her husband and she knew that he will try to be there for her but this time, she was going to take care of him again.

**Welcome to Forks**, a sign had said with Bella's truck driving passed it. _I'm home, daddy_, Bella thought sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett Cullen - Emmett

Emmett Michaels - _Emmett_

**I know that Jake imprints on Nessie when she was born but not in my story because they haven't met yet. However, I wasn't certain if I should still have Jake imprint on her or have her be with Jasper (they are not family in this fanfic). Unless y'all have a different idea. But Nessie WILL NOT be with Edward.**

**BETA: I don't have one yet**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight**

Stepping out of their mother's truck, the Michaels siblings (_Emmett_, Luke, and Nessie looked at the new high school that they had to go to. They got to Forks just last week and none of the teens wanted to be here. Nessie wanted to be back in Texas with her friends, hanging out by the rivers. Her eyes glanced over the crowd, who were staring at her and her brothers. Nessie had her cowgirl hat on (which her head was in a low ponytail) with her cowgirl boots. She was wearing plain blue jeans with a red flannel shirt on with a white tank top under it. Her brothers ain't like most twins. They like to look different because people can't tell them apart. They were wearing something similar to her but Luke had a green flannel shirt with a black tank top under it and _Emmett_ was wearing a plain blue t-shirt. Nessie's brown eyes (which were covered by some sunglasses but the sun wasn't out) looked over at the cars that seem too expensive for teens. There were teens around the cars but Nessie didn't really care. They, meaning her and her brothers, were going to be here until their Papa Charlie will be healthy again.

She felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders, having her look at her brother. He was giving her a smile while his other arm was around Emmett. "Ness, please give this a try. We are only here until Papa Charlie is in good health and then we will be back at our ranch," Luke told her, knowing how she felt about changing schools, "And _Emmett_, we are trying to help you with this. We might not know what you had seen when pops was shot but we all, even mama, had lost pops. He was the rock in this family and now he's gone. But it's our turn, _Emmett_, to be the rock in this family to protect mama and Nessie."

Nessie and Luke knew this was going to be hard for _Emmett_ because he was the closest to their, not as close as Luke and _Emmett_ as brothers. The siblings wan their brother back but they knew it was going to take time before the real _Emmett_ returns but Nessie had a feeling that the real _Emmett_ might never return to them after this.

All he did was nod before they walked into the building to get their schedule. They glanced down at their schedules and the brothers noticed they have the same classes, which they don't mind one bit. Their mother had always made sure they had the same classes until they don't want to be in the classes together. Luke and _Emmett_ told her that they like to be in the same classes. Nessie was smiling softly when she saw that she had her favorite class first. History. If you asked her family members, she had an obsession with the Civil War. And her family doesn't understand why either.

Nessie walked over to her locker, which was away from her brothers' lockers. She took her hate off and placed it in her locker, along with her bag and sunglasses. But she froze her movement and glanced down the hall and she saw a smokin' hot blonde-haired man near a locker. She couldn't take her eyes off him and it seemed like he felt her eyes because he glanced over at her. She smiled shyly at him, which he returned with a soft smile before he nodded his head. He shut his locker and walked away. Nessie kept her smile on her lips, watching him walk away. Nessie felt that she wanted him. And what Nessie wants, Nessie gets.

The day went quickly for the siblings and before they knew it, they had stepped into the lunchroom. Luke was speaking with some of the guys he had met with his brother (who had earbuds in). Nessie was alone, not liking the girls that were here. They acted like Nessie was nothing but rude. But she was telling the truth about how she about them. She turned around and started to talk towards a table before she ran into someone and their food fell out of their hands to the ground with the trays.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Nessie exclaimed loudly, picking hers and the other person's trays up.

"It's alright, darling. I like your accent," the person - a male - told her, having them stand up from the ground looking in each other eyes. It was the male she saw earlier in the hall.

She smiled shyly, "Thank you. I came from Texas."

"I was born and raised in Texas before I was placed with my foster parents. I do miss my home state," he told her, placing his hands in his pockets, smiling at her, "I'm Jasper Hale."

"Nessie Michaels."

He raised an eyebrow, questioning her, "Your parents named you after the Loch Ness Monster?"

Chuckling softly, she replied while they went to get more food, "No. Pops thought my name was too long to say, so one night he came up with a nickname for me. When I was about five, pops came home from his fishing trip with a huge smile on his lips, saying that he had a great nickname for me, Nessie. Mama didn't thought that was funny but my brothers and pops kept on calling me that instead of Renesmee and then mama followed suit."

"Renesmee. I think that's a beautiful name, darling. You shouldn't abandon the name that your parents gave ya," Jasper told her softly while they walked away from the line, making her blush.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"Would you like to sit with my siblings and me?" he questioned her, not knowing why he even asked that.

Her eyes drifted over at her brothers, who was talking to their new friends but they kept on glancing over at her. Nessie glanced back at Jasper, replying softly, "Sure. If they don't mind."

"They don't mind, darling. I promise," Jasper told her, leading her to his family's table. They sat down and Nessie could see three of them didn't want her there but she wasn't leaving the table unless Jasper told her to leave.

"Nessie. This is my sister, Rosalie Hall and her boyfriend, Emmett Cullen. This is Edward and Alice Cullen, who is my girlfriend. Guys, this is Nessie Michaels. She started today," Jasper told his family.

Emmett Cullen smiled happily, "Nessie! You are named after the Loch Ness Monster! That's cool!"

"It's just a nickname," she told the happy teen, "And Jasper, I might not stay long. My papa Charlie is ill and mama wanted to be there for him."

"Papa Charlie?"

"Yeah, y'all, Papa Charlie Swan. My mama is his daughter, Bella Swan but she is known as Bella Michaels now," she replied, not realize the sad looks that some of the family members were giving her, "Everyone says I looked just like mama. Well, besides my hair. I have her hair colour with bits of red in it."

Edward Cullen stood up angrily and stormed off, having Alice Cullen following after him, leaving Nessie confused, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, darling, you didn't. Just didn't mind Edward. He acts like a child sometimes," Jasper told her before asking more questions about the young teen next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**My brother kept on telling me to have Nessie be Jake's imprint and another viewer agrees. I think I will keep that part because I couldn't think of anyone else that she should be with. So the story will be Jacob/Renesmee, if y'all are truly fine with that.**

**3moons - "Well it seems to me that 18 years is not long enough for the Cullens to be again in Forks [...] Don't you think that the chief of police and others won't find that strange?"**

**Answer - ****I understand where you are coming from but in my head, the years are fine and no one will (well, but the pack).**** Yeah, 18 years is long enough for the Cullens because I'm certain that the people they met 18 years ago won't be in town anymore, like Jessica and her friends (they didn't seem the type to stay in town anyway) or might forget about the Cullens. And Chief Swan, he's getting older each day and sometimes elder people forget things. So, 18 years is long enough.**

**BETA - I don't have one yet for this story (I might have found one for my other story ****Her Secret****)**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Twilight**

"But ma! I don't want to go to the beach!" Nessie exclaimed loudly, "You know I hate the beach, ma!"

"Renesmee Carile! Don't use that tone with me, young lady! My friend had invited us over! I haven't seen him for eighteen years. Plus, Papa Charlie needs some rest. I told him that he will have the house to himself," Bella explained to her youngest child, who wasn't really acting her age right now.

"Maybe she wants to invite Jasper over," Luke grin, eyeing his sister, who had a huge crush on the blonde-haired man at the school.

"Jasper? Who's Jasper?" Bella questioned her children, trying to not allow the memories of the Cullens to fill her head. Jasper, Edward's brother, never really spoke to her when she was dating Edward all those years ago. She never blamed him for what had happened. Once in a blue moon, Bella would think about the Cullens and always wonder where they ere and what they had been up to but then she remembered that Edward told her to move and she will forget them. She doesn't love Edward Cullen anymore and she was quite glad she had moved on and had children.

"Jasper Hale. He was placed into a foster home with his twin sister, Rosalie Hale. His siblings are Edward, Alice (who is dating Jasper), and Emmett (who is dating Rosalie) Cullen. I have been sitting at their table for a week now, ma" Nessie replied, thinking about Jasper. She didn't know why but she couldn't get the cowboy out of her mind. His girlfriend seemed to not like her at all. Rosalie barely speaks with her and Edward would look at her with anger and sadness in his eyes. It seems like that Jasper and Emmett were the only ones that like her and she didn't mind.

Rubbing her face, Bella knew who her daughter was talking about. The Cullens. They were back in town and now, her daughter was hanging out with the Cullens. Bella didn't want Nessie to be around them but she couldn't force her to stay away from the family because Nessie is very, very sneaky, which she got from her father.

"Just be careful, darlin'," Bella told her softly, "I don't want your heartbroken."

Nessie hugged her mother, saying with a smile, "I promise you it's just a crush. Plus, his girlfriend doesn't seem to like me very much. I think it's because Jasper had been hanging out with me more than her."

Bella pulled out of her hug and placed her hands on Nessie's shoulders, looking straight dead in her eyes, saying seriously, "Don't start any fights, Renesmee."

"Ma, that's not me and you know that. It's _Emmett_ who is always starts the fights," Nessie joked, with a grin on her lips.

"Hey!" _Emmett_ exclaimed loudly, "I don't need to start fights if boys stay the hell away from ya!"

"_Emmett_ Charles!"

Nessie was going to say something but the three heard a crash. Their eyes drifted towards Luke, who was on the ground. His legs were over the coffee table and the two children couldn't help but burst out laughing, seeing their brother on the ground. Bella chuckled softly, knowing that Luke and Nessie were clumsy, which they got from her. luke stood up, having his face turn pink. "I didn't fall. The floor wanted a hug," Luke said seriously with a straight face, which made his brother and sister laugh even harder.

Bella glanced at _Emmett_, who had his arms around his stomach laughing so hard, with a tiny smile on her lips. At least he's laughing, Bella thought to herself, maybe this move was good for him. "Well. We need to get going. I hate to be late," Bella told her children, who all had groan loudly. All she did was roll her eyes and walked over to her black truck with her wonderful children following her.

Bella couldn't wait to see her old best friend, Jacob Black. He had been trying to get her to back to Forks but she told him that she was very happy in Texas with Lucas Michaels I. Of course, he was very upset to not be invited to her wedding but he had understood soon when she told him that she didn't want her late husband to be involved with the supernatural and he agreed with her. But now Lucas was gone and she was hurting. Bella knew that Jake would help her and her children.

**((Twenty Minutes Later))**

Bella stepped out of her truck, eyeing the small house. It was the same as in the past but the only sad part about this place was that Billy Black, Jake's dad, wasn't with them anymore. Jake had called her to see if she could come over and hang out like old times. She told him that she was being her children and Bella heard the sadness in his voice when he told her it was totally cool.

She walked towards the house with her children behind and that's when she the door swing open, "Bells!" Bella was pulled into the arms of her best friend, hugging him back, "it's great to see ya again, Jake!"

They pulled away, having Jake looked at her with a grin on his lips, "Your accent?"

"Texas. Remember?

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Yeah. Texas and your husband. Who are they?"

Bella smiled softly, having her children towards her, "Jake. Those two are my twin sons, _Emmett_ and Luke Michaels."

"Bells. I can easily tell that they are twins. Like Sam's and Emily's daughter," Jake told her, having his eyes drifted towards the teen girl, who had her eyes on her phone, "Who is your look-alike, Bells?"

Bella wrapped her arm around Nessie's shoulder, having her glanced at her mother with a tiny smile before she looked back at her phone, "Jake. This is Renesmee, however, she goes by Nessie. Nessie, please meet my old best friend."

The sixteen-year-old rolled her eyes before she glanced up into Jake's eyes and she felt like he was her whole world. She felt some sparks going through her body. Everything for her and Jake had changed once they looked into each other eyes.


	4. Please Read

**Viewers,**

**I want to apologize for not updating this story for almost a whole year. 9/26/2019 (26/9/2019) was the last day I updated this story and I admit I have forgotten about this story because of my life (and I forgot my password). I was planning on trying to work on the next chapter, but I was thinking of something else. Maybe I should rewrite the story to make it sound and look better. If you have any suggestions/tips/advice to help me out, please PM me about what y'all think I should change/fix/add in the story.**

**After I rewrite the story, I will try my best to get chapters up. Hopefully, I will update once or twice a week. Again, I'm sorry for not updating.**

**~ Kylie ~**


End file.
